Vehicles are commonly provided with accelerator pedals. Upon actuation of the accelerator pedal in a vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine, the engine throttle body permits greater intake air flow. As a result of the increased air flow, fuel flow is increased and the engine combustion rate is increased, resulting in an increased engine speed. In vehicles equipped with an internal combustion engine coupled with an electric machine or generator, actuation of the accelerator pedal may correspond with an overall system output torque. Large actuations of the accelerator pedal result in large changes in overall system output torque, possibly leading to large changes in engine power. Small to medium actuations of the accelerator pedal result in small to medium changes in overall system output torque, possibly leading to small to medium changes in engine speed. These changes in engine power may impact engine fuel efficiency negatively due to the engine operating at an inefficient point.